Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kuroko-kun
by ItsukaMei
Summary: Special Kuroko Tetsuya birthday Kagami akan pergi ke Amerika ketika hari ulang tahun Kuroko, namun perasaan Kuroko belum tersampaikan. Apa yang harus Kuroko lakukan?


**Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kuroko-kun**

**Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya | Kuroko no Basket **

**Warning : OOC, aneh, GJ, dan ditemukannya banyak typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, malam itu, pemuda berambut gradasi merah-hitam, bersama dengan temannya yang minim ekspresi itu baru saja keluar dari tempat makan favoritnya. Terlalu mudah untuk ditebak, mereka Kagami taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya, Bayangan dan Cahaya dari Seirin. Berjalan beriringan.

"Kuroko, kau besok ulang tahun, kan?" Kagami memecah lamunan kuroko yang melamun, menatap jauh ke depan.

"Hm.. Ya.." Kuroko menoleh mengiyakan, masih dengan emotionless nya, lalu kembali melamun. Suasana kembali menjadi sunyi senyap. Kagami melirik rambutnya yang berwarna biru langit musim panas. Sebenarnya, dia sangat ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada temannya itu, hanya saja tidak tahu cara memulainya.

Kagami menghela nafas yang panjang, hal itu sepertinya berhasil untuk menarik perhatian Kuroko, dia mendongak menoleh, menatap Kagami, "Ada apa?" Diluar perkiraan, selain menarik perhatian Kuroko, hal yang Kagami Lakukan ini, membuatnya semakin dekat dengan apa yang ingin dia utarakan.

"Otajoubi Omedetou. Ya, aku tahu ulang tahunmu masih besok, tapi kurasa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mengucapkannya, karena.." ucapannya terputus, ia menarik nafas panjang, memantapkan hati, "Karena malam ini, adalah malam terakhirku di Jepang, besok pagi aku harus pergi ke bandara dan kembali ke Amerika. Semua anggota club termasuk coach, sudah tahu. Maaf, karena kamu yang terakhir mengetahui ini." Kagami mendongak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroko.

sedetik.. dua detik... sepertinya Kagami merasakan mata biru Langit itu masih menatapnya,ia melirik mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di bawah. Benar saja, Kuroko memberinya tatapan mata yang langka, matanya seperti berisi ucapan, "Benarkah?! Kau bohong kan, Kagami-kun." Tatapan itu tentu saja membuat Kagami kaget setengah mati,

"Jangan memberiku tatapan seperti itu, Aho!" Sifat ceplas-ceplosnya kembali muncul, membuat suasana yang tadinya menengangkan, menjadi sedikit longgar. Kau sedang berusaha melawak ya, Kuroko.

Jauh di luar dugaan, nafas cowok setinggi 168 cm itu tercekat, tak percaya dengan ucapan kawannya. Ini salah satu kejadian yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Kagami, temannya, cahayanya, akan pergi jauh, tak lagi di samping Kuroko. Sebenarnya, Kagami bukan hanya sebatas teman, dan partner basket satu tim, tapi Kagami, seseorang yang membuatnya merasakan hal aneh, di saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Hal aneh itu.. Cinta

Ya, Kuroko sudah menyukai Kagami sejak lama, namun belum pernah terpikir dibenaknya untuk mengutarakan rasa itu, sepertinya lebih baik menjadi sebuah rahasia. Dan berita mengenai Kagami akan pergi ke Amerika, seakan menjadi palu raksasa yang siap manghantam, mungkin lebih tepat, telah menghantam hati Kuroko. Belum ada pemikiran untuk mengutarakan perasaan, tiba-tiba saja, 'dia' sudah mau pergi jauh. Tak pernah ia bayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi ketika Kagami tak lagi disampingnya, padahal dirinya dan Kagami saling melengkapi satu sama lain sebagai bayangan dan cahaya.

Kuroko memutar otaknya, mencoba mencari cara, bagaimana cara untuk menghambat kepergian Kagami, setidaknya sampai setelah ia mengutarakan perasaannya. Hal konyol apa yang harus dia ucapkan pada Kagami untuk mencegah partnernya itu pergi ke Amerika, jika tidak ucapan "suki dayo." Ide ide irrasional satu per satu mencuat memenuhi kepala Kuroko tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang menjadi jawabannya.

"Oi, Kuroko, ada apa? Kau tak apa kan?.." Nadanya terdengar khawtir, ketika melihat Kuroko yang masih memberi tatapan seperti tadi.

"_Demo.. Nande?_" Kalimat itu tiba-tiba mencuat keluar dari mulutnya, sesaat setelah Kagami berkata cukup keras padanya. "Bagaimana dengan keinginanmu mengalahkan _Generation of Miracle _dan menjadi nomor 1 di Jepang?" Tambah Kuroko, sehingga pertanyaannya itu terlihat lebih rasional.

Tatapan khawatir Kagami perlahan melemah sesaat setelah mendengar kalimat itu dari Kuroko. "Haha.. Bagaimana ya?" . . . "Kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi selanjutnya," Tawanya garing, dengan jawaban seadanya.

Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat. Membeku di pertanyaan mengenai keinginan Kagami.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa dengan jawaban seperti itu, Kagami-kun? Itu membuat kamu tidak sepertimu." Kali ini tatapan Kuroko yang berubah khawatir. Bagaimana tidak khawatir, ini tidak hanya menyangkut mengenai Kagami dan keinginannya, tapi juga dengan bagaimana kelanjutan cerita perjalanan cintanya, apakah harus pupus sebelum itu diutarakan.

Kagami menunduk, menatap Kuroko dalam, cukup lama. Dan pada akhirnya hanya muncul senyuman tipis dari Kagami, dan itu benar benar berisi energi, "Aku apa-apa dengan jawaban seperti itu"

"Jika memang seperti ini jadinya, kau pasti bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu di lain tempat, Kagami-kun, aku percaya itu." Kuroko mencoba menyemangati, tapi tentu saja itu terucap dengan setengah hati, hanya saja, semua orang tak akan menyadari itu, karena emotionless miliknya. Kagami hanya mengangguk, namun terus terdiam. "Ne, aku ke arah sini." Kuroko menunjuk jalan menuju rumahnya.

" Mungkin.. mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Kagami-kun, menjadi teman, sekaligus bayanganmu di arena basket, itu jujur saja sangat menyenangkan. Dan setiap moment yang berlalu, aku berjanji tak akan melupakannya, bukan hanya moment, sosok dirimu dengan sepasang alis bercabang yang aneh, tentu saja akan selalu melekat disini, di pikiranku. Aku harap ketika kau sampai di Amerika, Seirin, dan pertandingan-pertandingan juga semua tentang basket Jepang tidak akan akan hilang dari pikiranmu yang seperti itu. Aku juga berharap, semoga kau bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu disana, menemukan lawan yang kuat, bertanding, lalu mengalahkannya. Ganbatte, ne Kagami-kun. Sayonara.." Kalimat itu terdengar sangat dalam dan murni dari hati, tapi memang benar itu kenyataanya. Walaupun itu terucap dengan nada datar milik Kuroko, sepertinya telah berhasil membuat Kagami sedikit luluh.

Pertigaan itu, dibawah lampu neon yang cukup terang, menjadi saksi bisu berpisahan antara sesosok cahaya dan bayangan. Kagami masih melihat Kuroko yang berjalan semakin jauh, yang terus menampakan punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

31 Januari, siang itu, di atap Seirin gakuen, tempat kedua club basket biasanya berkumpul.

"Otanjoubi omedetou... Otanjoubi omedetou... Otanjoubi... Omedetou... Happy birthday Tetsu-kun!" Seluruh anggota club basket menyanyikan lagu 'Happy Birthday, to you" untuk Kuroko dengan semanagat, walaupun diiringin suara apa adanya dari para pemain basket itu.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, KUROKO-KUN...!" Sang coach sekaligus manager Seirin itu mengakhiri lagu persembahan dari club.

Tentu saja, kali ini cowok bersurai gradasi merah-hitam itu tak ikut berdiri disana.

"Ne, minna-san, selain untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kuroko, aku menyuruh kalian berkumpul disini adalah untuk mendengar salam perpisahan dari Kagami-kun, semalam dia mengirimiku email, jika dia akan menghubungiku, sebelum berangkat ke Amerika." Riko Aida, mengangkat ponselnya.

Nada panggilan masuk di ponsel coach berbunyi, "Moshi moshi.. Kagami-kun?" Riko mengaktifkan mode speaker di ponsel, sehingga semuanya bisa mendengar apa yang Kagami ucapkan.

"Minna-san sebelumnya aku ucapkan terima kasih, karena sudah memperbolehkan aku untuk menjadi bagian dari kalian di club basket Seirin. Dan juga untuk coach, terima kasih dengan semua trainning dan juga masakanmu itu.." Kagami memutus kalimatnya. "Dan untuk Hyuuga Junpei-senpai, teima kasih dengan seluruh amukanmu. Dan Kuroko, oiya, aku meninggalkan sesuatu di loker mejaku, mungkin kau mau mengeceknya, lalu, ambilah, anggap sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku_. Ne, Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san. Sayonara_."

"Sayonara. Ganbatte ne, Kagami-kun." Kemudian Kagami-kun memutus panggilannya.

.

.

.

Kuroko segera mengecek loker meja Kagami. Ia tak menemukan apapun, kecuali selembar kertas, memo pengingat janji bertemu.

Janji bertemu.

31 Januari, pukul 05.00 sore, taman dekat restoran steak langganan coach.

Harus datang, jangan lupa!

.

.

.

"Mungkin yang Kagami-kun maksud, ia menyuruh ku mewakilinya menemui orang itu." Kuroko sekarang sudah berada di tempat seperti dalam memo, dimana Kagami memiliki janji bertemu dengan seseorang. Sudah sepuluh menit dia menunggu di tempat janjian, tapi tak satupun seseorang datang, sepertinya ia sudah mengetahui Kagami pergi dan membatalkan janjinya.

"Lagipula, siapa juga yang menyuruhku pergi kesini? Kagami-kun juga tak minta. Mungkin hanya aku yang terlalu peduli, akan pergi." Kuroko beranjak dari tampat duduknya. Namun, kemudian ia mendengar sayup sayup suara petikan gitar dari arah belakang, ia menoleh.

Terlihat tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, bocah laki-laki mengenakan kaus merah menyala dan celana jeans warna biru, masih dengan sepatu basket warna merah dan hitam di beberapa bagian, memainkan gitar yang dipegangnya. Alis bercabang, rambur bergradasi merah-hitam, dan sepasang manik crimson yang masih berkilat liar, Kagam Taiga. Kagami taiga berdiri tak jauh didepannya.

**Tell me that you turned down the man  
Who asked for your hand  
'Cause you're waiting for me  
And I know, you're gonna be away a while  
But I've got no plans at all to leave**

**And would you take away my hopes and dreams and just stay with me?**

Kagami mulai menyanyikan baris demi baris lagunya

**All my senses come to life  
While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I  
Have ever been and I'll never leave again  
'Cause you are the only one  
And all my friends have gone to find  
Another place to let their hearts collide  
Just promise me, you'll never leave again  
Just promise me, you'll always be a friend  
'Cause you are the only one  
**  
**Take my hand and my  
Heart and soul, I will  
Only have these eyes for you  
And you know, everything changes but  
We'll be strangers if we see this through  
You could stay within these walls and bleed  
Or just stay with me  
Oh lord, now**

Kagami masih terus memainkan gitarnya, mulus tanpa fals

All my senses come to life  
While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I  
Have ever been and I'll never leave again  
**'Cause you are the only one  
And all my friends have gone to find  
Another place to let their hearts collide  
Just promise me, you'll always be a friend  
'Cause you are the only one**

Dan mengakhiri lagunya dengan teknik petikan seperti di awal lagu. Berhasil, mulus tanpa cela.

"Surprice.. Happy birthday, Kuroko-kun." Kagami tersenyum, nadanya lembut, mungkin tidak sesuai dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Sedangkan Kuroko masih membeku di posisi awalnya, tak percaya dengan penampakan di depannya.

"K-K-Kagami-kun...?"

"En. _Gomenne,_ kau mengira ini sungguhan ya.._" _Kagami nyengir.

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali, Kuroko segera berlari ke arah Kagami. Lalu berhenti selangkah di depannya.

"Kagami-kun?! Bukannya kau sudah.. ke Amerika?"

"Aku kan bilang, SURPRICE.."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, "_A-Arigatou _Kagami-kun." Kuroko menunduk, tak punya keberanian menatap mata crimson Kagami. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya. Kagami hanya tersenyum, ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Kuroko. Kini ujung-ujung sepatu mereka sudah menempel satu sama lain, melihat hal itu tanpa sengaja Kuroko mendongak, dan menemukan wajah Kagami sudah berada beberapa centimeter didepan wajahnya.

"A-Ano.. Kagami-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kuroko terbata-bata, jantungnya sudah berdegup sangat cepat.

"Ne, Kuroko, Ano ne, anata... Anata no koto suki dakara." Kagami tersenyum, dia berusaha untuk tak menunduk, semburat merah tipis terluki di wajahnya.

Dunia seakan berhenti sejenak, Kuroko tertegun sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan Kagami barusan. Matanya melebar. Dan,, Cup. Tiba-tiba saja mendarat sebuah ciuman di bibir Kuroko.

"Aku..Aku juga." Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum, dan membalas hal yang sudah dilakukan Kagami.

"...HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUROKO-KUN"

**THE END**

Ja, konnichiwa minna-san, ItsukaMei desu. ^^ ini fanfic pertamaku, benar benar ff pertamaku. Jadi, mohon maaf kalau terdapat banyak typo, cerita yang kurang greget dan aneh dan bahasa yang kurang cocok. Sebagai author junior, mohon dengan sangat, untuk kalian pembaca, review ya,, jangan hanya jadi silent reader,, karena dengan adanya review dari kalian semua, aku bisa menemukan mana yang kuran dan menjadi lebih baik di fanfic selanjutnya. ^^


End file.
